1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved concrete railroad grade crossing, and more particularly to an improved railroad grade crossing comprising concrete gauge panels which extend between the rails and further comprising concrete field panels which extend between each rail and the roadway. Even more particularly, the invention relates to improved elastomeric gauge seals which are attached to the sides of the gauge panels and relates to improved elastomeric field seals which are attached to the inner ends of the field panels. More particularly, the invention relates to the means for securing the seals to the panels through the use of bolts which extend through the metal edge protector of the panel and into the side of the seal for connection to an elongated member channel positioned in an elongated channel-shaped cavity in the seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, a railroad track crosses a roadway which necessitates that the space between the rails be filled with a material which brings that space up to grade. It is also necessary to bring the approaches on either side of the rails up to grade. In the past, precast concrete panels, or gauge panels, have been positioned between the rails and precast concrete panels, or field panels, have been positioned on the approach sides of the track. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the sides of the concrete gauge panels to fill the space between the gauge panels and the rails to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the gauge panels and the rail. The prior art railroad grade crossings have also used elastomeric seals on the inner ends of the concrete field panels to prevent foreign materials from entering and filling the space between the field panel and the associated rail. In some cases, the upper inner ends of the field panels and the upper outer ends of the gauge panels were chamfered or beveled to prevent portions of the concrete field panels and gauge panels from chipping off and filling the spaces between the panels and the rails. In other cases, angle irons or edge protectors have been used as edge protectors to prevent the chipping problem.
In later years, the gauge seals and field seals have been partially embedded in the concrete panels to aid in attaching the seals to the panels. However, even where the seals are partially embedded in the prior art concrete panels, it is believed that the prior art devices experience some attachment problems of the seals. Assignee's co-pending application, Ser. No. 10/268,398 filed Oct. 10, 2002, is believed to solve at least some of the attachment problems. The instant invention is believed to represent a further advance in the art.